KARA
Archivo:252951_206647872709780_134076793300222_560898_7836241_n.jpg ¿Kara? Kara (카라, a menudo estilizado como KARA) es un grupo femenino de Corea del Sur firmó con Daesung Entretenimiento (DSP). El nombre de la banda Kara viene del griego Palabra "chara" (χαρά, se encendió. "alegría"), que el grupo interpretó en el sentido de "dulce melodía". Carrera Kara comenzó como un grupo de cuatro miembros, y debutó con su primer álbum The First Blooming ''en 2007. El grupo destina su regreso en marzo de 2008 con su segundo álbum. Sin embargo, '''Kim Sung-hee' dejó el grupo pronto debido a la presión de los padres, ya que su participación en el grupo estaba supeditada al mantenimiento de sus calificaciones. Ella no pudo aprobar su examen de ingreso a la universidad y se vio obligado a abandonar el grupo. En respuesta, DSP declaró que el segundo álbum sería dejado de lado y sustituido por un mini-álbum por venir en mayo, además, dos miembros se unirían al grupo, elegidos a través de audiciones públicas, para ser una crónica de la cadena musical de televisión por M. Net. (el documental sin embargo, nunca salió al aire debido a la cancelación de última hora) Los dos nuevos miembros se revelaron finalmente que se Goo Hara y Jiyoung Kang. El regreso de Kara como un grupo de 5 miembros fue el 24 de julio de 2008 con "Rock U"en la M! Countdown, que muestra un lindo "y" lúdico "estilo de música KARA regreso con 5 miembros el 24/07/2008 con su mini-álbum “Rock U”, su comeback fue en el M! Countdown. Su imagen fue “Cute y Playful”. A finales de enerodel 2009 DSP Puso en libertad el single “Pretty Girls”. Con la cansino “Honey” Ganaron el puesto nº 1 en el M.Net M! Countdow ganándole al grupo Girls Generation co su “Gee”. Tambien el “Mutizen” en el programa popular de la SBS. El grupo a participado en 2 realityShow , también han participado en soundtrack, uno de los más famosos es la participación en el drama de Boys before flowers en la que utilizan la canción “Love is fire”. El grupo lograron su primer número una canción con "Honey". Los otros sencillos que incluyen "Pretty Girl", "Wanna", "Mister" y "Lupin". El grupo ha lanzado dos álbumes de larga duración - The First Blooming ''y ''Revolution - junto con varios EPs. Kara ha ganado varios premios, incluyendo el Mejor Premio de Danza en la M.net Asia Music Awards y Mejor Cantante Femenina en la 16 ª Premios de Corea del Arte Entertainment. Kara comenzó a promover a nivel internacional en varios países asiáticos a partir de 2009. Integrantes Archivo:Timthumb.jpg Los miembros son: (de izq. a der.) JiYoung, Nicole, GyuRi. SeungYeon y HaRa. Ex miembro: '''SungHee ☆Park Gyuri☆' 'thumb|left|300px' '''Nombre:' 박규리 / Park Gyu Ri (Bak Gyu Ri) Profesión: Actriz y Cantante Posición: Líder, voz principal. Fecha de nacimiento: 21-Mayo-1988 Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur Estatura: 164 cm Peso: '''45 kg '''Signo zodiacal: Géminis Tipo de sangre: AB Familia. '''Madre / Actriz Park So Hyun '''Educación: Universidad de mujeres Dongduk (Área de entretenimiento. Radiodifusión teatral principal). Historial Laboral: '''Actuó en el drama Ladies of the Palace (Una joya en el palacio) en el papel de una niña como Neum-keum y en Oneul eun Cho-eun Nal como Sonagi, novia de Podogi. Ella también apareció como una extra en el comercial de jugo “granadilla de Lee Jun Ki”.Park Gyuri era una niña actriz en otra compañía antes ella audicionó para DSP. Ella también eligió el nombre “Kara” Ella es también la VJ para el estilo J-Pop. ☆Han Seung Yeon☆' 'thumb|left|300px' '''Nombre: '승연 / Han Seung Yun Nombre Real: 한승연 / Han Seung Yeon Apodos: Ham, Choding, Big-smile-no-eyes Profesion: Cantante, Actriz Posición: vocalista principal. Fecha de Nacimiento: '''24-Julio-1988 '''Tipo de sangre: A Estatura: '160 cm '''Peso: '''43 kg '''Educación: '''Graduada de Tenafly High School (New Jersey); Universidad Kyung Hee. '''Historial Laboral:'Actualmente tiene un trabajo de presentadora en el Starcraft TV show MSL Break y un talk Show koreano donde ella ha recientemente remplazado a Tiffany de So Nyeo Shi Dae; So Nyeon So Nyeo Gayo Baekso o SSGB con Kim Hye-sung. Ella estuvo también en el PV Lucky Days con SS501, una banda de chicos de su compañía.Han Seung Yeon casi ingresa a la escuela de medicina pero ella optó en su lugar por ser una cantante. Sus padres estuvieron inicialmente resistentes al cambio pero finalmente dieron su consentimiento.Se anunció que Han se unió al área de TV noticias de entretenimiento como una columnista de pop en MBC, debutando el 21 de noviembre del 2008. ☆Jung Nicole☆' thumb|left|300px '''Nombre:' 니콜 / Nicole Nombre Real: 니콜정 / Nicole Jung Nombre coreano: 정용주 / Jung Yong Joo Apodos: Yongjoo, Cole Tweety, Nikori Profesion: Cantante, Actriz Posición: '''vocalista principal,rapeadora.. '''Fecha de nacimiento: 7-Octubre-1991 Lugar de nacimiento: Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos Tipo de sangre: A Estatura: 167cm Peso: '''45 kg '''Educación: '''Actualmente asiste a la escuela Laurel Springs. ☆Goo Ha Ra☆' thumb|left|300px '''Nombre:' 하라 / Hara Nombre Real: 구하라 / Goo Ha Ra Apodos: '''Koala, Honey, Gura '''Profesion: '''Cantante, Actriz '''Posición: '''Segunda voz, primera bailarina. '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 13-Enero-1991 Tipo de sangre: B Estatura: '''164cm '''Peso: '''40kg '''Educación: '''Seoul Girls High School. Una de las nuevas miembros, Gu audicionó para muchas compañías de entretenimiento, incluyendo JYP Entertainment y SM Entertainment y finalmente lo hizo en DSP. ☆Kang Ji Young☆' 'thumb|left|300px' '''Nombre: '지영 / Ji Young Nombre Real: 강지영 /Kang Ji Young Apodos: Jing, Kang Jara (turtle), Kang Ah Ji (puppy), Rice-Cake (por su tono de piel clara) Profesion: Cantante, Actriz Posición: '''Segunda voz '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 18-Enero-1994 Lugar de nacimiento: Paju, Gyeonggi-do, Corea del Sur Estatura: '''168 cm '''Peso: '''48 kg '''Tipo de sangre: O Eduacación: 'Gwanghui Junior High School .Ella cantó "Kissing U" de las Girls Generation para la audición de Kara. Se graduó de la escuela intermedia el 14 de febrero del 2009 Discografia 'Discografía Coreana 'Albums ' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'Discografía Japonesa' 'Album ' 'Singles ' 'Digital Single' OST Galeria 170px-Karautk.jpg 185px-20101105_kara_21.jpg 185px-Korea.jpg 186px-20101104_kara.jpg 342px-11ht5rb.jpg 399px-4Tomorrow.jpg 399px-20101101_karagirlstalk32.jpg 399px-20101220_kara.jpg 399px-Kara_mister.jpg 399px-Kara-good-day-2.jpg 404px-Kara-header.jpg 430px-Kara20100308001828_0.jpg 432px-Kara_korean_11092009030906.jpg 466px-Kara_Girl_Group (1).jpg 488px-20101122_kara1.jpg 493px-20101122_kara2.jpg 498px-20101122_kara3.jpg 519px-20110119_kara1.jpg 563px-KARA_beautiful's.JPG 566px-40424361.jpg 20090719_kara_comeback1.jpg 20101122_kara4.jpg 20101122_kara7.jpg 20110119_kara_1.jpg 200902090729591002_2.jpg A11.jpg Kara.jpg KARA_(2).jpg Kara_Crown_Bakery.jpg KARA_CUTE.jpg Kara_gets_fuzzy_for_Kara_Bakery_korea_korean_sexy_cute_idol_model_girl_10.jpg Kara_lupin3.jpg Kara_mister_buttdance.jpg Kara+_mister.png Kara1.jpg Kara1stMiniAlbum.jpg Kara2_(1).jpg Kara-japan-HEADER.jpg KARA-kara-korean-girls-group-9455245-550-367.jpg 20110128_kara_embrace.jpg Popularidad Internacional En marzo de 2010, se anunció que Kara participará en la 8 ª Entrega Anual de Corea del Festival de Música que se celebrará en el HollywooSe anunció en septiembre de 2009 que Kara, junto con SHINee y Ryan de Parán de Tailandia, se realizan para el Concierto de la Amistad Corea-tailandesa, que se celebrará el día 17 en el Parc de Bangkok Paragon. d Bowl, Los Ángeles, con miembros de Nicole como MC. Kara lanzado KARA Premium Box para Japón el 28 de abril de 2010, que es una compilación de sus discos anteriores de Corea El Blooming Primera de la Revolución. La caja también contiene un DVD especial y versiones en japonés de sus grandes éxitos "Pretty Girl","Miel"y"Wanna". En el primer día de lanzamiento, el álbum fue clasificado en el número 7 en el diario de éxitos de Oricon. Su primera gira promocional en Japón el 02 2010 habría más de 3.000 fans registrados, superando el aforo de la sala, que dio lugar a una segunda vitrina para dar cabida a más fans. El grupo también ganó mucha atención antes de la vitrina, debido a Hitori Gekidan (劇団ひとり''Gekidan Hitori''), un famoso artista japonés que admitió su admiración por el grupo de la muchacha. Kara también fue presentada en un mensaje de vídeo para un espectáculo llamado Arashi no Shukudai-kun (嵐の宿題くん''de Tarea Arashi''), organizado por los japoneses ídolo grupo Arashi. Kara tiene previsto celebrar reuniones de fans el 8 de mayo con más de 8.000 aficionados en Grand Prince Hotel Japón. Además, Kara celebrará una reunión oficial de Japón fan club con 3.000 seguidores en el hotel de Yokohama Torimirai Mina 9 de mayo. En 2010, Kara firmado con Universal Music Japan. Kara planes para debutar oficialmente en Japón en agosto con "Mister". El 15 de julio de 2010, Universal Music Japón publicó el teaser del MV "Mister", declarando que su single será lanzado el 11 de agosto. Dramas *URAKARA (TBS, 2011) *Hero (MBC, 2009) Ep1 Programas de TV *Kara Bakery (2009) *Kara's Meta Friends (2009) *MBCevery1 Idol Show - Anfitrion (2009) *Zoo Zoo Club (2008) *M.net Self Camera Season 2 (2008) * M.net Self Camera (2007) Premios 2011 *'Mnet Choice Awards:' Hot Korean Wave Star 2010 *'16th Korean Entertainment Arts Awards': Best Female Singer *'19th Seoul Music Awards:' Bonsang Award 2009 *'M.net Asian Music Awards:' Best Dance Award *'Melon Music Awards:' 2009 Top Ten Award 2007 *'Ministry of Culture, Tourism and Korea Culture & Content Agency:' Best Newcomer Music Award in May *'Cyworld Digital Music Award' (Rookie of the Month) Videografia 'Videografia Coreana' thumb|right|294px|Rock U - Karathumb|left|294px|Wanna - Karathumb|left|294px|Honey - Karathumb|right|294px|Mister - Karathumb|left|294px|Lupin - Kara thumb|right|294px|Jumping (Dance Version) - Kara 'Videografia Japonesa' thumb|left|284px|Kara - Jumping Korean Ver. thumb|right|294px|GO GO Summer! - Kara Enlaces Twitter *Twitter Oficial |Gu Ha Ra | *Twitter Oficial | Gyuri | *Twitter Ofcial | Ji Young | *Twitter Oficial |Nicole| *Twitter Ofcial |Han Seung Yeon| Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Kgrupos